Microorganisms can be classified into coccus, bacillus, trichobacteria or spirillum according to their shapes which comprises of protists larger than bacteria, or virus smaller than bacteria. The microorganisms are pretty important for body circulation, digestionand metabolism, manufacture of foods and industrial goods such as wine, soya sauce or vinegar alcohol, butyl alcohol, propyl alcohol, lactate or citric acid for preventing environmental pollution. However, most of twenty hundred thousand kinds of the microorganisms are harmful to human mankind, causes diseases, such as pulmonary tuberculosis, gonorrhea, plague or sand holes It become crucial to find a method of wiping the microorganism to prevent and treat these infections.
Potential antibacterial derivatives have better opportunities in a market that fits the changing need of the society. In early twenty's they were applied for daily necessities and electrical appliances. Further, they were expansively and quickly utilized to the architectures, decorations, plastic or rubbers, coatings, resin, food packaging materials and fibers. Even the requests of the high technology or the high additional value products, such as medical equipment's used in the hospital, indeed need potential antibacterial derivatives.
Recently, several antibacterial methods are disclosed, such as UV disinfection lamp and photocatalysts. The former utilizes the high absorption of the nucleic acid and protein with respect to their absorption wavelength 254 nm to destroy nucleic acid, DNA or RNA within bacteria. The latter is performed by utilizing the production of electron/hole pairs, and followed by reaction of ambient air/moisture with photocatalyst to form radicals, when microorganisms come in contact with these radicals they degraded into smaller molecules.
However, the apparatus of the UV disinfection lamp is too huge, hence not portable. On the other hand, UV light will produce O3, which is harmful to human's health. As to the radicals produced from the photocatalyst, their cytotoxicity remains a big issue and eventually cannot be directly applied onto the medical equipment's.